Imperial Commonwealth of Planets
The Socialist Cosmic Empire, commonly referred to as the Cosmic Empire, New Federation, or simply The Empire, is an interstellar state composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Empire encompasses 8,000 light years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The SCE, along with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Empire's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Empire's socialist society, though more emphasis is put forward to the founders of this state, the Terrans. History :See main articles: 'Imperial history (in process of being constructed)' and 'Collapse of the Federation.'' The Socialist Cosmic Empire was formed on the 13th of April, 2376, the successor to the United Federation of Planets. After the collapse of the Federation, the Soviet Union, (a province of United Earth) led by Ricarius Solivade, began a revolution on Terra, instilling a provisional government there while the revolution took its course. The new government was referred to as the Socialist Terran Empire. This new government then began a campaign to reunite all the lost planets of the Federation under a new regime. Nation-states that participated in the founding of the Socialist Cosmic Empire included the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and Alpha Centauri, the same founding members of the Federation. The Socialist Cosmic Empire was born, and it took over as the Federation's successor, quickly absorbing ex-Federation worlds into its borders. By 2378, the Empire had a membership exceeding 155 states, matching the Federation's member count right before its collapse. Alongside mostly peaceful relations and relatively rapid expansion, the Empire was involved with numerous conflicts, one of the largest and most prolonged being with the Borg in the 24th century. Politics Despite the name it carries, the Socialist Cosmic Empire is generally regarded as an empire only in name, not in practice. The name was chosen in order to gain favor from the Klingons and Romulans and to intimidate the Empire's enemies. No genuine imperial qualities have been noted in the Empire's domestic policy, though its foreign policy is noticeably more aggressive than the Federation ever was. The Empire is a self-proclaimed Socialist Republic with an elected Imperial Premier as the head of its executive branch. An election is held every time the previous Premier resigns, dies, or is unable to fulfill his/her duties, being that the Premier serves for life once elected. The legislative branch is composed of the Imperial Council, which is composed of one councilor from every Member. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councilor. Each individual Member determines how its councilors will be determined; the First Minister of the Republic of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councilor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councilors directly. The Imperial government has several executive departments whose heads form the Premier's Cabinet. They are tasked to advise the Premier on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Imperial policy based upon their work with the Premier and the appropriate members of the Imperial Council. Rather than keep a substantial economy private and unattainable, the Empire has once again allowed the circulation of currency, though the distribution of said currency is heavily regulated by the state, ensuring no one citizen has a financial edge over another. The ultimate purpose of this society is, as it was with the Federation, for the individual to improve oneself. The capital city of the Empire is Rome, and the capital planet is Terra. The seat of government is the Palace of Unity. Members of the Empire All nations that were once members of the Federation are now members of the Empire. See: Imperial Members. Premiers of the Empire See: Ricarius Solivade. Imperial Council The Council of the Federation was restored to reflect how it operated before the collapse, but under a new alias to identify its affiliation to the Empire. See: Imperial Council. Relations with Other States Most relations with other states are peaceful or quiet, though some states have history of conflict with the Empire. See: *Imperial Relations with the Borg Collective *Imperial Relations with the Cardassian Union *Imperial Relations with the Dominion *Imperial Relations with the Ferengi Alliance *Imperial Relations with the Klingon Empire *Imperial Relations with the Romulan Star Empire Groups All groups under the Federation have been restored as best they could, but have been renamed to identify their affiliation with the Empire. *Imperial Bureau of Colonization *Imperial Council *Imperial Diplomatic Corps *Imperial First Contact Division *Imperial Grand Jury *Imperial Medical Council *Imperial Naval Patrol *Imperial Religious Council *Imperial Science Council *Imperial Security *Imperial Supreme Court *Imperial Starfleet Diplomatic Treaties As the successor state of the Federation, the Empire still participates in these treaties originally signed under the Federation. *Cheron Accords *Khitomer Accords *Frontier Accord *Neutral Zone Treaty *Treaty of Algeron *Treaty of Alliance *Treaty of Ectair It has also forged new treaties under its identity as the SCE after conflicts of its own. *Treaty of Wolf 359 *Treaty of Sagittarius A* Military and Defense Imperial Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defensive military service maintained by the Socialist Cosmic Empire. Much of the Imperial Starfleet's rules, regulations, and traditions come from the Starfleet of the Federation. Its principal functions were the advancement of Imperial knowledge about the galaxy and the protection of Imperial holdings in the Galaxy. In addition, it also played a significant diplomatic role. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were previously unknown to the Empire. Imperial Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Empire in these cases. Also, Imperial Starfleet vessels were frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. In times of war, the Imperial Starfleet would take on the role of a naval offensive force, engaging enemy forces with aim to destroy their military power base. A covert and officially non-existant espionage organization within the Imperial Starfleet, Section 31, is also maintained in secret. This organization is the direct descendant of the Federation's Section 31 organization, and it follows the same fundamental law as its predecessor: The ends justify the means. Section 31 in the Empire operates slightly different than how it did in the Federation. In the Federation, Section 31 had the powers of judge, jury, and executioner, and it filed no reports to anyone, making it virtually autonomous. In the Empire, Section 31 answers to only one person; The Premier of the Empire, and it may carry out no extreme action without the Premier's consent. Symbolism There are 2 official emblems that represent the Socialist Cosmic Empire: The Hammer and Sickle, a prominent symbol of Socialism and the political left, and the Great Seal of the Empire, a recycled and slightly refitted modification of the Great Seal of the Federation. The Flag of the Socialist Cosmic Empire is also a prominent Imperial symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the Socialist Cosmic Empire is the official musical composition of the Empire, and the March of the Premier is the official musical composition of the Empire's head of state, played during speeches or inaugurations. Both the anthem and the march were composed by the Empire's first Premier, Ricarius Solivade. Commendations and Awards As a government body, the Socialist Cosmic Empire issues awards and medals for beneficial military or exploratory service. While many of these are generally given to members of the Imperial Starfleet, there are some that are for citizens in general. The constituent nation-states of the Empire also sometimes have their own similar awards. One such award that is given to members of the Imperial Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognizes command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. Culture The Socialist Cosmic Empire is religiously secular, though it, unlike its predecessor, attempts to reinstate religion, not suppress it. Its many citizens celebrate Socialism Day as their national holiday. Religion When the Empire was fully established, it began a program known as "The Anti-Purge", in which the Empire allowed, even urged, its citizens to adhere to a religion, preferably of the Abrahamic origin: Islam, Judaism, and Christianity. The purpose of this was to renew cultural identity and 'instill the power of faith in conjunction with sentient willpower for a new sense of unity and peace'. Despite this reform, atheists and agnostics retain the same rights as any other citizen of the Empire. Problems regarding religion also existed in the Empire, namely the presence of a cult known as 'Alternianism' within the Empire's borders. Little was known about this faith, aside from that members of the faith worship 12 beings supposedly from a higher dimension. According to their doctrine, these beings created our world after completing a series of trials in a game-like environment. Rumors have circulated that the Premier himself was leading this cult, but such rumors were generally regarded as lies and slander. Patriotism The citizens pay homage to the Empire and its leader every 13th of April on Socialism Day, a celebration of the creation of the Empire. On the 5th anniversary of the Empire's creation, the Premier issued for several shuttles, fighters, tanks, and troops to march through St. Peter's Square in a military parade. He issued that a similar parade must occur in the Square of St. Peter in Rome every 5 years, as a show of power and might to citizens and to instill fear to other space-faring territories that would do the Empire harm. A week after the first parade, both Klingon and Romulan delegates were said to have requested that their respective empires be integrated into the SCE, though this may have been a false statement generated as propaganda. Standards and Ideals Unlike the Federation of yesteryear, the Empire permits and sometimes encourages many freedoms the Federation kept under lock and key. The most prominent example, as already explained, is the freedom of religion. Religion was viewed as a "vice of reason" and the source of disunity and conflict throughout human history in the Federation's eyes. The Empire inversely views religion as a catalyst for all great things humanity has done, and a source of hope in the face of the unknown. As long as the Empire's citizens continue to pay attention to reason, intellectualism, and the equality of all species, any religion is welcome in the Empire's borders (unless said religion and its institution instills great physical or mental harm on its followers). Anther permitted liberty within the Empire that was restricted in the Federation was the right to compose art. While art was viewed positively in the Federation, especially classical art and music, there were certain forms of art that were viewed as barbaric, such as rock and roll music and art that might inadvertently serve as propoganda against the state. All compositions of art and music are permitted, even 'barbaric' compositions such as hip-hop and heavy metal music. The Premier himself is a proud consumer of all forms of art, ranging from the classical to the post-modern, and he made a firm point about it in a speech to his people: "While the message of a form of art is important, also pay attention to the beauty of the composition itself. If a painting looks pleasing to the eye, enjoy it. If music has a catchy tune or pleasant rhythm, enjoy it. If a book has an interesting plot, enjoy it. I listen to both Johann Sebastian Bach and Ozzy Osbourne. I take in both the painted works of Michelangelo and the graffiti art of Shepard Fairey. I love to read and reread both H.G. Wells' ''War of the Worlds and Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. If you have a problem with certain forms of art, that's your prerogative... but please, don't ruin art for other people by repressing it for everyone."'' - Premier Solivade at a State of the Empire address, St. Peter's Square, Rome, Terra. Language See main article: 'Imperial Standard.'' Territory Planets * Terra * Vulcan (planet) * Andor * Betazed * Pacifica * Beta Nirobi II * Europa Nova Star systems * Sector 001 (Sol System) Borders * Romulan Neutral Zone * Klingon Neutral Zone * SCE-Cardassian border Conflicts *SCE-Borg War *SCE-(DATA RESTRICTED) War (Classified) Category:Governments Category:Organizations Category:Socialist Terran Empire Category:Socialist Cosmic Empire